


It's All in the Wrist

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, NOM!verse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Whoa! Stop! You're doing it too hard!"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Bandom Restaurant!AU

"Whoa! Stop! You're doing it too hard!" Gerard grabs Patrick's wrist in one swift movement. "If you keep going, it'll go flat way too soon!"

Standing next to him, Patrick exhales a 'huh?'--which makes Gerard rewind and then replay what he has just said. A wave of mortification runs through him as the double-entendre clicks in his mind. He lets go of Patrick, hoping his blush isn't as noticeable as it feels. "Um, meringue takes a delicate hand."

Patrick places the egg beater on a nearby handtowel. Though he's not looking at Gerard, there's no way to miss his grin. "Well, I'm the one who insisted on learning to cook the way "real chefs" do. And I love lemon meringue pie. I'm trusting you to keep me from making too much of a mess."

Gerard chooses not to read too much into what Patrick is saying. He's the _chef de cuisine_ here. His boss is just here for cooking lessons. To think, to hope for anything else would be foolish. "Maybe you should've asked Frank to teach you. He's the _Patissier_ \--"

"I think we're doing just fine, Gerard," Patrick says brightly before frowning at the bowl in front of him. "I know I said I'd do this by hand, but maybe this time we can use the mixer? It'll be our little secret."

Gerard pushes his toque down. _Cooking. I'm here to cook with my boss_ , he tells himself. "All right then, just make sure you stop once you see the peaks."

"Gotcha," Patrick says, winking at him.

Gerard tries to ignore the way Patrick's tongue darts to the side as he whips the egg whites. _I'm the lamest of the lame_ , he thinks before going over to the oven and taking the pie crust out before it burns.


End file.
